


Litotes [Art]

by nettleforest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Naked Butt, Tenderness, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettleforest/pseuds/nettleforest
Summary: my drawble for the march challenge on the drarry discord, prompt was “remember when” and earthy tones/shades of brown.This was a weird moment in time, i draw this while self-isolating (before lockdown) and was not sure i could get anything done. But it helped with anxiety.it’s pencil on kraft paper. no scanner as usual.anyway thank you to the drarry discord and to queer fanfiction and fanartyou can find me ontumblr!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Litotes [Art]

**Author's Note:**

> my drawble for the march challenge on the drarry discord, prompt was “remember when” and earthy tones/shades of brown.  
> This was a weird moment in time, i draw this while self-isolating (before lockdown) and was not sure i could get anything done. But it helped with anxiety.  
> it’s pencil on kraft paper. no scanner as usual.
> 
> anyway thank you to the drarry discord and to queer fanfiction and fanart
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://nettleforest.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
